2 Mese de férias
by Rose.Loiira
Summary: Eles estão de férias e muitas coisas vão acontecer! Confiram!
1. Chapter 1

2 Meses de férias

**N/A:**Espero que gostem e comentem muitoo, boa leitura

Bom, eu e meus amigos pagamos uma viagem de férias durante 2 meses para os nossos pais porque queríamos ficar sem eles só agente em dois apartamentos no mesmo prédio.

Só que as meninas (Eu, Jessica, Bella, Alice e Andressa) iremos ficar em um apartamento do 2ª andar. E os meninos (Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Edward e Jacob) no 5ª andar.

Depois que chegamos cada um foi para o seu quarto meninas para a casa de meninas e meninos para casa deles.

Bom na nossa casa tinha uma cama de casal onde dormiu eu e a Jess, na cama de solteiro a Andressa e na beliche a Alice e a bella.

Quando chegamos nós odiamos que ia ser uma casa para meninas e um para meninos todos nós odiamos ia ser muito sem graça, mas, não discutimos só subimos para o quinto andar quando chegamos, a casa era bonita e toda arrumadinha em um quarto tinha uma cama de casal, em outro quarto uma beliche e tinha a sala com um sofá que virava cama.

Na cama de casal dormiu o Jasper e o Edward, pois eram irmãos, no outro quarto na beliche dormiu o Mike e o Jacob e na sala ficou eu com a televisão.

Depois que fizemos a separação de quartos e tudo mais começamos a conversar o Edward, Mike e o Jasper sentaram no sofá eu e o Jake sentamos no chão, começamos a falar das meninas de que elas só davam fora na gente e que elas eram as únicas que nos rejeitavam só que elas eram as mais populares da escola e que elas realmente nós não queremos apenas ficar tem algo a mais e no sentimentos que as meninas descrevem deve ser **'AMOR'.**

Quando terminamos de fazer a separação desarrumamos as malas e logo arrumamos os guarda-roupa depois tomamos banho nos arrumamos para dormir fomos cada uma para seus devidos quartos e dormimos só que tive um sonho que gostei, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostei, pois eu fiquei com medo de realmente estar me apaixonando por ele.

**N/A:**Desculpa ter interrompido no meio da história mas, estava sem muita inspiração.

Garanto que o próximo capitulo é imperdível e vai ficar bem melhor do que esse!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**Eu espero que gostem!!!  
E divulguem se gostarem por favor!!

Sonho

Pov. Rosalie

Depois que dormimos tive um sonho assim:

Nós estávamos no térreo do prédio e ficamos conversando sobre o que faríamos à tarde, só que eu estava de mãos dadas com o Emmett e ele ficava sussurrando no meu ouvido '**Eu te AMO' **e eu respondia '**Eu também'** depois disso nos separamos fomos cada um para a sua casa nos trocamos e eu coloquei um vestido vermelho balone.

Nós fomos para o shopping chegando lá compramos um monte de coisas eu e o Emmett não nos desgrudávamos por um minuto. Saímos do shopping com um monte de coisas voltamos pro prédio e os meninos foram para o térreo jogar sinuca e o Emmett ficou comigo e resolvemos ir ao pilequinhos chegando lá tomamos um açaí juntos depois quando estávamos voltando para casa ele me parou no meio da calçada e disse **'Rosalie Hale quer namorar sério comigo?'** e minha resposta foi **'Sim',** e nós nos beijamos.

Então acordei assustada e todas as meninas já estavam acordadas só faltava eu então fui pra sala:

-Bom dia meninas!

-Bom dia. Responderam todas elas

-Como foi sua noite Bela Adormecida?Disse a Bells

-Muito boa, quer dizer mais ou menos.

-O que aconteceu? Disse a Andressa não agüentando de curiosidade.

-Eu tive um sonho, quer dizer um pesadelo.

- Que mais, você fechou os olhos. Disse a Jess num tom de brincadeira.

-Não, eu sonhei que eu tava apaixonada... Err... Pelo Emm e que ele pediu para namorar comigo e eu aceitei.

-Sério, nossa que legal, gente acho que tem alguém caidinha pelo Emm. - Disse a Andressa brincando.

-Não to não. Respondi.

-Isso ta com cara de problema! Disse a Jess acabando com a felicidade da Andressa.

-Por quê? Ela só ta apaixonada isso não é nenhum pecado, pelo contrario é muito bom. Disse a Alice.

-Não é o fato dela se apaixonar é o nosso trato lembra que quando ficássemos populares não íamos dar trégua para os meninos porque afinal quando ninguém sabia que agente existia eles não estavam nem ai para gente, e Rose se tiver gostando do Emm pode parar por aqui. Disse a Jess.

-Mas, Jess você não pode impedir ou fazer acabar um amor de uma hora para outra. E esse trato ta mais do que na hora de acabar, pois não é só a Rose que ta apaixonada por um deles todas nós estamos só você que não, e nem você, nem trato, nem NADA vai me fazer desistir do Edward.

-Gente não vamos brigar pagamos para ficarmos juntas felizes e unidas e Jess é verdade o que a Bells falou eu também estou gostando do Jake por isso chamamos os meninos todas nós gostamos de alguém de la, ta na hora de você aprender a gostar também. Disse a Andressa num tom bravo e sério.

-Ei, mas quem disse que eu gosto dele e outra concordo com a Bells esse trato ta na hora de acabar eu to fora quem ta comigo?

-Eu to. Disseram todas elas inclusive a Jess, foi uma surpresa para todas.

-Ué maisss... Disse a Bells sem conseguir terminar de falar.

-Vou contar a vocês ta mais do que na hora eu sou, e sempre fui e sempre serei '**A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-A' **pelo Mike.

Todas nós ficamos de boca aberta por um tempo e nosso momento surpresa acabou quando alguém tocou a campainha.

Eu fui logo atender e eram os meninos:

-Bom dia! Disseram eles.

-Bom dia! Devolvemos nós.

-Nossa e agente que achava que tínhamos nos dado bem que nossa casa era deslumbrante. Olha a de vocês. - Disse o Jake sem conseguir se controlar.

-Cala boca Jake perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar de bico fechado, nossa casa é maravilhosa e se você abrir o bico mais uma vez hoje dando gafe eu acho que te M-A-T-O. - Disse o Emm.

-Bom chega de briga entrem. Eu disse para acabar com o clima que estava na sala das meninas, e da briga dos meninos.

-Olha demos sorte elas têm café da manhã, pois na nossa não tem nada.- Disse o Jake mais uma vez.

- **Jacob Black **cale essa sua maldita** BOCA.**

**-**Só to falando a verdade.

**-'JACOB BLACK'. **Disseram os meninos em conjunto.

-'Ta bom calei, mas a propósito cadê a Dressinha. Disse ele com os olhos procurando por ela.

-'Ta lá no quarto vai lá só bate na porta antes, porque ela pode estar se trocando, quando vocês tocaram a campainha ela saiu correndo pro quarto.

-'Ta mais qual é o quarto dela?

- No quarto do meio.

- 'Ta bom brigado.

-Edward sente aqui, você não vai ficar de pé? Todo mundo já sentou só você que não. – Disse a Bells

-Ta bom. -Respondeu o Edward

-O que iremos fazer hoje. – Perguntei.

-Bom, hoje queremos ir para o térreo jogar sinuca e conhecer melhor o prédio, depois queremos ir ao shopping para ser justo a vocês, por causa da sinuca nós também já aproveitamos e almoçamos lá para vocês não precisarem fazer o almoço quando voltarmos programamos o resto mais eu quero ir no Ibirapuera também. Disse o Emm.

-Hmm interessante ta bom eu topo todo mundo de acordo?

-Sim. –Disseram as meninas, pois os meninos já deviam ter programado com Emm.

- Então vamos ou vocês querem tomar café da manhã primeiro porque pelo que o Jake disse vocês não tomaram. -Disse com uma voz leve e despreocupada para não matarem o Jake quando puderem.

-Bom aceitamos mais é só hoje é porque agente não achou nenhuma padaria por perto e preferimos deixar para ir ao mercado daqui a pouco aí já estocamos e não precisamos ir todo dia à padaria. – Disse o Emm.

Todos nós comemos e depois nosso primeiro programa foi ir ao térreo só que antes eu encontrei uma carta dentro do meu guarda roupa.

**N/A: **Reviews?!?!?


End file.
